kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
They're Similar To You Guys
They're Similar To You Guys is the one hundred and eightieth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Looking at Midorima’s movements, Kuroko concludes that Midorima is definitely trying something. Hayama thinks that Shutoku needs Midorima’s threes to close the gap. However, as long as Akashi is guarding him, that is impossible. Observing the situation, Kiyoshi determines that Shutoku is definitely getting ready to do something risky. Flashback: At Shutoku High, Takao comes up to Midorima and introduces himself. Midorima asks how Takao knows his name. Takao replies that it’s obvious he would know his name since he is one of the Generation of Miracles. Takao then notices the scotch tape in Midorima’s hand and asks about it. Midorima answers that it is today’s lucky item. Takao then bursts out laughing over Midorima’s peculiarities. Observing him, Midorima thinks to himself that Takao is the thoughtless type and not a person to hang around with. He then describes his daily life at Shutoku—practices are hard, if not harder, than they were at Teiko. Furthermore, players who had done well in middle school were quickly eliminated. Moreover, none of the first years stayed late for extra practice. One day, Takao laughingly comments how unbelievably high Midorima’s shots are; insulted, Midorima tells him not to get in his way. Takao stresses that he is not denying his efforts. Midorima retorts that he feels that Takao definitely wants to compete with him. Midorima questions Takao why he has a special animosity towards him. Takao glances away, and he then explains that he knew Midorima wouldn’t remember, but Midorima once defeated him in middle school. Takao says that he quit out of frustration, but he still kept practicing diligently. He was even more surprised when he came to high school and discovered that his rival had suddenly become his teammate. In the end, he concludes that maybe he just wanted Midorima acknowledge him. Maybe that is why Midorima thought he was competing with him. After silently listening, Midorima replies why Takao didn’t say something sooner. Takao again starts laughing, stating that no one would openly say that—it’s not cool. He ends the discussion, declaring that one day he will give Midorima such an amazing pass, “Shin-chan” will be dumbfounded and will definitely acknowledge him. Midorima answers that Takao shouldn’t call him “Shin-chan”—it’s too familiar. Presently, Midorima thinks that the only thing he can do now is believe in his teammates even more than he believes in himself. He has no doubts—everyone has done their utmost best for the team. Midorima suddenly jumps, dramatically entering into his shooting position. Otsubo and Kimura also rush forward and take their rebound positions. The crowd and Rakuzan watch shocked as Takao suddenly passes to Midorima while the latter is in mid-air. Midorima immediately releases the ball and effectively scores, stunning everyone. Himuro comments that such a technique is really an amazing accomplishment. Kise thinks that what Midorima did is truly unthinkable for Midorima to have absolute confidence in Takao—to even shoot knowing full well he might miss is something he has never done before. In the next play, Otsubo energetically gets the rebound; vexed, Nebuya realizes that Otsubo still has stamina left. Otsubo then passes forward to Takao who easily gets past the silver-haired player and passes to Midorima who again scores. In the next play Miyaji intercepts a pass from Hayama to Nebuya. He then tosses the ball to Takao; Kimura also screens Reo Mibuchi. Takao again passes to Midorima who scores another three and brings the score to 60-71. Watching the play, Hyuuga remarks that Midorima and Takao are similar to Kagami and Kuroko—they are Shutoku’s light and shadow respectively. On the court, Midorima tells Akashi not to underestimate them. Smiling, Akashi replies that this is how it should be. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Shūtoku High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Shintarō Midorima and Kazunari Takao's combo long-range shot Navigation